Texting makes everything faster
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Texting DOES make everything faster, doesnt it? t for language Sherlock/John I dont own anything sad to say!


Texting makes everything faster

**John,I've found your gun.**

**Took me awhile but I got it.**

**-SH**

John was at a small pub at eleven at night when he got this text from Sherlock. John left twenty pounds on the table and ran to the apartment. "Sherlock!" John squeaked as he burst through the door. Sherlock stood in the middle of the living,gun in hand and said gun pointed to the smiley face Sherlock had made a few months before also with John's gun. "Hello John. You seem out of you run?" Sherlock smiled at the sight of John being bent over,hands on his knees, panting. _'It's very similar to my dream last night..._' Sherlock thought to himself. "Are you...*Pant pant*...bloody mad?" John gasped as he took his gun away from Sherlock and sat on the sofa. Sherlock's smile just widen. " we've discussed that and that's beside the point." Sherlock said pacing the floor. "And what,pray tell, is the point?" John said laying on the sofa,letting eyes flutter close. "The point is your here now and I can go on with my experiment." said Sherlock stopping his pacing and in the blink of an eye Sherlock gracefully took two long strides over to John and was now towering over him. Without opening his eye and still not noticing Sherlock,John continued speaking. "Wait...you texted me to make me run-"

"*tsk tsk* ran on your own."

"-Over here so you can continue your 'experiment'?" John finally opened his eyes to see his face was only inches from the curly raven haired detective. "Sherlock...?" John tired to move only to discover his hand were pinned above his head._'When the hell?' _John thought but that disappeared as a devilsh smile graced Sherlock's face. Sherlock kissed John deeply. John moaned into the kiss. Sherlock took that as a good sign and let John's hands go. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pulled him closer. Sherlock's tongue darted to lick John's bottom lip, as if asking to come in. John ,being one never to deny Sherlock of such a small favor,opened taking the chance to explore the insides of Sherlock hot mouth with his own tasted of tea,milk, and something pure...Sherlock. Of course air was needed at some point. Sherlock broke the kiss and stared down at the doctor beneath him. "Well seems I've gotten the results I wanted." Sherlock's voice deep,rich and silky in John's ear as he nibbled on John's earlobe,which received a loud moan from him. "R-results to what?" John moaned. "My experiment. I've been feeling...odd towards you and I had deduced I had fallen in love with you." Sherlock said quietly. "And now?" John encouraged. Sherlock locked eyes with John and smiled gently. "And now I know I love you."

"I love you too Sherlock." John said pulling him into a laying embrace. "You know making me run here is going to come back and bite you in the ass right?" John laughed.

Two weeks later

Sherlock sat at a small cafe at five in the afternoon thinking about his boyfriend,John and a case they've been going over. Sherlock felt is phone vibrate and read his text.

**Sherlock,found your violin.**

**Wonder how you play it...**

**-JW**

"Oh bloody hell...JOHN!" Sherlock ran out without paying. "John! Dont you dare-!" Sherlock ran into the flat to find John, on the sofa, with a book, and no violin. "John...Wha-" he was cut of by John walking over and planting a kiss on his lips. "Told you it was going to come back and bite you in the ass didn't I?" John laughed standing in front of Sherlock. "Well..." Sherlock picked John up and threw him over his shoulder. '_Hell! Sherlock's strong_!' "Ahh! Sherlock! Put me down!"

"Somethings going to happen to your ass and I cant promise I'm just going bite." he said smirking and ignoring John's plea's to let him down and carrying him upstairs to their next morning John called in sick because he couldnt walk. When asked why he said it was on of Sherlock 'chases'.

THE END

A/N-Friend made this! Gotta hurry...internet wasting...!


End file.
